


Wicked Grace

by KnightDawn



Series: Blood of the Covenant [3]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Tabris POV, Wicked Grace (Dragon Age), past Zevran/Isabela
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26944162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightDawn/pseuds/KnightDawn
Summary: “Not having a good time, darling? Better luck next time. Your draw, Zev.”In which the Wardens play a game of Wicked Grace with Isabela.
Relationships: Zevran Arainai/Male Tabris, Zevran Arainai/Male Warden
Series: Blood of the Covenant [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947613
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Beyond the Veil's Artober Event





	Wicked Grace

The last way Dirk had expected to spend his first night back in Denerim after becoming a Warden was at the Pearl, playing Wicked Grace… And yet, here he was, five rounds in, still losing. He had a poor hand, all serpents and vices. His only consolation was that _most_ of his friends were doing no better than he was. 

Zevran was the sole exception. He and Isabela seemed to be on equal footing, both full of smug grins, soft laughs, and teasing looks. Most of _those_ were directed at each other. Clearly, he and the Queen of the Eastern Seas knew each other _very well._

Isabela had been subtly unlacing her shirt as they played, showing off more and more of her cleavage. Alistair had stopped looking at her three rounds ago, though Zevran’s eyes kept drifting toward her chest any time she moved. Dirk sighed when she leaned back to stretch, and she gave him a look.

“Not having a good time, darling? Better luck next time. Your draw, Zev.”

“Ah, yes — it is,” he gave a low chuckle as he leaned in. His hand glided over the deck smoothly, then he whipped his arm up in a fluid motion to look at the card, tapping his fingers against the back of it. Dirk glanced away, blushing as he remembered how good those fingers felt when they were moving against _his_ back. “Aha! The tides are turning, Isabela.”

“Alright, Zevran. Take the shirt off — _then_ I’ll believe the tides are actually turning, and you’re not just stowing cards away up your sleeves.” She chuckled quietly. “I’ve been watching your hands _very_ closely.”

Dirk looked up when he heard the chair slide out, his eyebrows rising as Zevran tugged the shirt off. Cards fluttered down to the floor like feathers… but Dirk’s eyes lingered on his body, following the dark tattooed lines that drifted down his stomach and disappeared into his tight leather pants.

“There, now everyone is happy. Si? Let us shuffle and go again.”

A few rounds later, when Isabela had finally been caught cheating herself, the others were ready to leave and call it an evening… but as Zevran plucked up his shirt, Isabela reached for his arm. “If you come aboard my ship tonight, Zev, you won't need to put that back on…”

“That’s a very tempting offer, Isabela…” Zevran sighed. He glanced over to Dirk, and his warm amber eyes seemed to soften as they met his gaze. “But one I must decline.”

Dirk was too stunned to say anything as Zevran tugged the shirt back on and said his farewells to Isabela, but later, as they made their way out of the city, he finally found his voice again. “You turned her down.”

“Mm… I did. I could tell you were upset by her advances. I am many things, Dirk. A murderer, a thief, a lover… but I am no cheat.” He chuckled, then winked at Dirk. “Excluding, of course, the occasional card game.”

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is set shortly after Zevran and Dirk become lovers, so Dirk isn't confident about the relationship yet. He knows his feelings for Zevran are serious, but at this point Zevran is still confused about his feelings for Dirk.
> 
> They'll figure it out eventually. xD
> 
> (I also had fun repurposing some of the in-game Jealousy dialogue.)


End file.
